


Мальчик, который не хотел взрослеть

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mystery, Крюк жив, постканон Питера Пена, фаноны автора об Острове
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Ребёнок умирает, когда перестаёт впускать в свой дом чудеса





	Мальчик, который не хотел взрослеть

Корабль сковало льдом за одну ночь. Ещё вчера благоухали цветочные поляны, над которыми резвились феи, плескались русалки в лагуне, от пения докучливых птиц у мистера Сми разыгралась мигрень, а уже сегодня остров охватила стылая, неживая, голодная тишина.

— Дохлый номер, капитан. — Мистер Сми опустил подзорную трубу и вздохнул. Дыхание вырвалось из его рта облаком пара. Вместо удобных и не стесняющих движения рубашек и штанов пираты закутались в драные и побитые молью шубы — то добро, что Джеймс привёз около тридцати лет назад. — Вода встала намертво, даже кирками не пробьём. Можно попробовать растопить горелкой, но вы же помните, что случилось в прошлый раз. Сэр.

О да, он помнил. Из-за неловкости одного матроса едва не сгорел к морскому дьяволу корабль и часть леса. Феи потом несколько лет дулись, не желая звать на свои полуночные хороводы. Впрочем, он никогда не знал отказа у женщин и умел находить с ними общий язык. Пить цветочный нектар и родниковую воду из лепестков лилий приятно только когда знаешь, что твоё существование не оборвётся по прихоти заскучавшего острова. Всё было нормально целых тридцать лет — тридцать лет блаженной тишины и спокойствия! — и вот снова ему потребовалось бойкое, юное и вечно озорное сердце. 

Не в прямом смысле, конечно. Остров обожал детей. И ненавидел одиночество.

— Зажечь факелы! Не спать и постоянно двигаться, олухи, я не желаю плясать вокруг вашей замёрзшей задницы ритуальные танцы возле костра.

Приказы стучали по оледеневшей палубе, словно горох из подрезанного мешка: тук-тук-тук. Крокодил ушёл глубоко на дно, если вовсе не сдох, но для острова не было проблемой оживить гадину, чтобы та не нарушала раз и навсегда заведённый порядок вещей. Паруса повисли моржовыми усами. Джеймс набросил поверх сюртука шерстяной плед и злобно пыхтел трубкой. Н-да, кто же ждал такой подлянки? Можно ведь было по-человечески предупредить, намекнуть, попросить, в конце концов! Разве не для этого их забрали сюда, в_ место-нет-и-не-будет_? Чтобы развлекать, учить и позволять детям подольше оставаться детьми.

Не то чтобы Джеймса кто-то спрашивал, чего он хотел на самом деле. К третьей сотне лет он смирился. Спустя тысячу — научился получать удовольствие от процесса.

Из-за деревьев поднимался редкий дымок. Индейцы стоически переносили смены настроения острова, приспосабливались к ним и всегда держали наготове лодку и сани. Их вожди рождались и умирали (Джеймс помнил каждого, будто это было вчера), и все они по-своему любили эту дикую непокорную землю и желали ей добра. Именно поэтому их огороды плодоносили, а реки давали много рыбы. И детям с ними было весело — о чём ещё может мечтать мальчишка, как не о безумных приключениях в лесах, полных опасностей и тайн?

Место Тигровой Лилии занял Львиная Голова — мудрый и крепкий вождь, немного мрачный, под стать имени, но с Джеймсом он не враждовал и порой звал покурить трубку мира. Джеймс неизменно приносил ром и золотые монеты, от которых не было никакого толку. Индейцам они нравились и тут же пускались в дело: долгие годы их девочки и женщины ходили с вплетёнными в волосы и бусы кругляшами с когда-то чётким профилем одного из испанских королей.

Наверняка они тоже сидели сейчас возле костра, грели босые ноги и задумчиво пускали дым в прозрачное синее небо. Спрашивали у предков: «за что?», передавали по кругу огненную воду и плели подобие обуви из сложенных про запас пальмовых листьев. Джеймс уже подумывал над тем, чтобы прорубить дорогу в снегу и поделиться с индейцами тёплыми вещами, благо их было так много, что команда могла закутаться в два или три слоя, но тут вдалеке показалась крошечная жёлтая точка.

— По правому борту фея, капитан. — Голосом мистера Сми можно было зализывать текилу, настолько тот был кислым. — Нам спускаться на берег?

В мир людей экипаж Джеймс с собой не брал. Слишком много от них шума, да и не нравилось острову, когда такая куча взрослых разом покидала его границы. Во всём и всегда должен быть баланс, считало это _существо_, поэтому на поиски ребёнка Джеймс уходил вместе с Динь-Динь.

Она опустилась на его руку, отряхнула платье и гордо расправила плечи.

И как ей не холодно, подумал Джеймс мимоходом, а сам осторожно поцеловал крошечную ручку и напомнил:

— Моя очередь выбирать, милая леди.

Динь-Динь закатила глаза, топнула ножкой, однако остыла также быстро, как и разозлилась. Она была умной и отходчивой феей, самой первой, кто прилетел в Нетландию и оживил её. По сути именно из-за фей они все теперь застряли в колесе рождения и смерти, ну да грешно жаловаться на столь богатую на события жизнь.

— К индейцам! — скомандовал Джеймс пиратам. — Не забудьте ром, подарки и одежду! Мы скоро вернёмся.

— Уж постарайтесь, — попросил мистер Сми, подтирая текущий красный нос. — А то мы тут все, чего доброго, протянем ноги.

Джеймс хмыкнул: уже столько лет мистер Сми заводил одну и ту же шарманку. Как ему до сих пор не надоело?

Он наблюдал, как пираты, ругаясь и шипя друг на друга, протаптывали путь сквозь снежные завалы. Во главе цепочки вышагивал гордый мистер Сми, который нёс многострадальную горелку, запас спичек и потухший факел на поясе. Пираты утопали в ледяном крошеве, выныривали и, барахтаясь, словно в воде, вываливались обратно на хоженую тропу. Постепенно шанти и скрип шагов отдалились и пропали. Тогда Джеймс натянул перчатку на озябшую руку, подтянул норовивший сползти плед и встал за штурвал.

Страшно заскрипел лёд, отдираемый магией от палубы. Корабль ворочался в плену стихии, как медведь, чью пещеру завалило за долгую зиму. Стонали доски и снасти, выла бездна под толстой коркой льда, но спустя несколько минут агонии хватка ослабла, и судно выскочило в небо, точно пробка из бутылки шампанского. С высоты птичьего полёта было хорошо видно, что стужа пришла из сердца острова — дерева Потерянных Мальчишек, где давно уже никто не резвился. Остров почти что плакал без своих любимцев. Издалека дорожки, что расходились во все стороны от корней, можно было спутать со слезами.

— Неужели прошло так много времени? — удивился Джеймс. Динь-Динь пожала плечами. Как и для всего дивного народца, для неё жизнь текла в совершенно ином ритме. Проще простого не заметить, что минуло пять десятков лет, а ты всё такой же крошечный и могущественный, каким родился.

— Ладно, поторопимся, — привычка разговаривать с самим собой появилась относительно недавно. Команда всё равно не могла поддержать разговор о вечном, а молчать Джеймс не любил. — Только не отвлекайте меня, дорогуша! Я же не лезу к вам со своим мнением по поводу воспитания и критериями отбора.

На лице Динь-Динь не появилось ни тени вины. Она кокетливо поправила волосы, взмахнула стрекозиными крылышками и вспорхнула с плеча Джеймса, чтобы облететь весь корабль и обновить на нём пыльцу. Лёд стремительно таял, обнажая целые мачты, снасти и пушки. Умытые водой, они блестели, словно новые. Не без труда повернув штурвал, Джеймс направил судно прочь от полярной звезды в сторону куда более ярких и многочисленных огней ночного города. Кажется, его всё ещё называли Лондоном.

Как много проблем можно решить при помощи магии! Люди научились летать в небесах и космосе, опускаться на морское дно и покорять атом, но большинству из них были неведомы банальные хитрости, которыми пользовались Джеймс и Динь-Динь, чтобы оставаться незамеченными. Невидимый корабль бесшумно плыл на уровне вторых-третьих этажей домов. Вёсла иногда задевали балконные перила, а паруса шелестели от порывов ветра, но в целом они весьма гармонично вписывались в пейзаж. Провода и столбы электропередач Джеймс после неприятного случая с заземлением тактично просил отойти в сторону, а после возвращал на место, будто ничего и не было. Даже вздумай редкие прохожие по какой-нибудь нелепой причине задрать голову, они бы не заметили ни флага с черепом и костями, ни блестящих от пыльцы парусов, ни фигуры русалки на носу, которая иногда двигалась и махала хвостом.

Разве что дети, но кто в здравом уме отпустит детей на улицу ночью?

Джеймс вёл корабль наобум, без чёткой цели. Если Динь-Динь к выбору дитя подходила обстоятельно — долго навещала избранников во снах, подкладывала им монетки под подушки и бросалась пыльцой, как снежными шариками, — то Джеймс следовал зову интуиции. Чаще всего из этого выходило нечто… занятное, но бывали и проколы. Например, один и Питеров, которого Джеймс забрал в четырнадцатом веке у портовой шлюхи на Тортуге. Мальчишка умер бы, задушенный, как котёнок, но благодаря удаче получил целый остров и отряд брошенных мальчишек, покорный каждому его слову. Джеймс тогда надеялся вырастить себе замену или, чем дьявол не шутит, надёжного помощника. Питер был дерзким, смелым и ловким, настоящим зверёнышем, с молоком матери впитавшим, что значит бороться и побеждать. Он рос, увы, слишком быстро, и однажды вседозволенность настолько вскружила ему голову, что он напал на Джеймса и попытался убить. Не отрезать руку, что проделал последний Питер по воле острова — что ж, с этой потерей он смирился спустя годы, — а уничтожить по-настоящему, чтобы не осталось даже костей.

Джеймс тогда очень разочаровался в мальчишке.

На следующее утро после покушения Питер исчез. Никто так и не понял, куда, а сам Джеймс разводил руками. Он не убивал, потому что на самом деле терпеть не мог проливать детскую кровь, даже если эти дети были не такими уж невинными. Скорее всего острову тоже не понравилось, что его правила нарушили, так что… На этот раз подобной ошибки он не допустит. Ребёнок должен быть волшебным от макушки до пяток, настолько_ не таким, как другие_, чтобы остров полюбил его всем сердцем и не допустил гибели даже ценой уничтожения парочки соседних звёзд.

Джеймс не до конца понимал, что же такое остров, но не сомневался: он способен на всё.

На середине пути, пролетая мимо одного из домов, Джеймс почувствовал боль в обрубке руки. Он растерянно взглянул на культю, прикрытую тканью и металлом крюка. Вот оно как. Интересно. Повинуясь едва различимому зову, корабль нырнул в хитросплетение улиц и втиснулся между двумя балконами, словно кошка. А всем известно, что кошки по большей своей части — жидкость. Джеймс отпустил штурвал и подошёл к окну. Сквозь тонкие занавески с цветочным рисунком было хорошо видно уже немолодую, но вполне приятной внешности женщину со светлыми волосами, забранными в пучок на затылке. Она штопала платье и пела колыбельную, покачивая ногой детскую кроватку.

— Венди, дорогая, я дома! — раздался грубый мужской голос. Женщина вскинула голову, и глаза её сверкнули радостью. Она отложила шитьё и встретила мужа с улыбкой: обняла, поправила сбившийся на бок галстук и пригласила к столу, как полагается делать каждой уважающей себя английской жене.

В ней не без труда угадывалась та самая малышка Венди, которая без страха смотрела на пиратов. В уголках глаз у неё поселились морщины, а походка была уже не столь лёгкой, как в юности. Джеймс опёрся здоровым локтем о палубу и закусил губу. Видеть, как Венди хлопотала за плитой, накладывая мужу ужин, было практически также больно, как выковыривать пули из раны или скармливать руку крокодилу.

Динь-Динь вздрогнула и отвернулась. Она узнала мужа — их Питера! — и не желала видеть, каким тот стал.

А он раздался в плечах и животе, обзавёлся проплешиной в когда-то густых рыжих волосах и очками, потому что с возрастом глаза не видели лучше, а работа с бумагами беспощадно убивала зрение. Питер рассказывал Венди, как прошёл день в офисе и сколько удачных сделок он заключил, сетовал, что фунт снова подорожал, а в парке развелось так много уток, что приличному человеку пройти спокойно нельзя, не наступив на селезня.

Ребёнок в кроватке тихо спал. Это был неподходящий ребёнок, и Джеймс вырвал картину семейного счастья старого друга из сердца так же, как вырывают занозу — без сожалений. На мгновение ему показалось, что Венди почувствовала нечто странное и увидела его, но нет. Она всего лишь подошла к окну, выглянула и, покачав головой, закрыла ставни.

Ребёнок умирает, когда перестаёт впускать в свой дом чудеса.

— Не нужно плакать. — Джеймс погладил мизинцем Динь-Динь по голове. — Это жизнь, дорогая. Все рано или поздно взрослеют и забывают нас.

Они могли бы забрать дитя Венди и Питера, которого теперь звали, конечно, не Питер, а как-то иначе и по-взрослому. Могли подарить ему вечность забав и приключений, вкусной еды и свободы. Но это дитя любили и ждали, никто не терял его на улице, в парке или торговом центре, так что рано или поздно оно бы спросило: «Где мои мама и папа?», и Джеймсу пришлось бы отпустить ребёнка обратно в мир людей, чтобы он жил там, где ему должно.

Чтобы стать Питером, нужны не просто зелёная шляпа с пером и свирель.

Нужна магия, и Джеймс чувствовал, что где-то в городе, нет, в мире именно этой ночью родился подходящий ребёнок, тот, у кого хватит силы, чтобы преобразить их остров и стать там полноправным хозяином. Динь-Динь говорила, что такие дети рождаются редко. Практически никогда.

Возможно, ему повезёт?

Следуя за чувством, что крепло в груди с каждой минутой, Джеймс бросил якорь на одной из сотен одинаковых чистых улиц. Высокая живая изгородь скрывала двор от любопытных соседей, и только кто-то с очень длинной шеей мог бы подсматривать, чем же занимаются владельцы дома напротив в свободное время. Табличку с названием улицы Джеймс читать не стал, как и тушить фонари. Свет ему совершенно не мешал. Он спрыгнул с трапа и приблизился к идеальному, как и другие, крыльцу, на котором лежал свёрток.

— Ну надо же, — хмыкнул Джеймс и достал из свёртка письмо с затейливой восковой печатью. — Кто-то потерял младенца. Неужели мы пройдём мимо несчастной малютки, оставшейся совсем без родных?

Прикоснувшись к ещё тёплой бумаге, Джеймс узнал, что у младенца есть родная тётя, которая будет ненавидеть его всю жизнь, толстый дядя и не менее толстый кузен. Что мальчик будет жить в чулане под лестницей, пока ему не исполнится одиннадцать лет, а потом к нему придёт письмо из…

— Дети терпеть не могут школу, — доверительно сообщил Джеймс младенцу, который открыл колдовские зелёные глаза и внимательно смотрел на Динь-Динь. — Поверь моему опыту, парень, там не будет ничего интересного. Только смертельная опасность, враги, гигантские змеи и оборотни… Оно тебе надо?

Младенец протянул крошечную ручку к Динь-Динь, и фея трепетно коснулась её: на мгновение лицо мальчика засияло изнутри, а на губах появилась счастливая улыбка, хотя Джеймс прекрасно знал, что в таком возрасте дети не умеют улыбаться.

Он взял свёрток на руки, завернул в плед, чудом державшийся на его плечах всё это время, и торжественно сказал:

— Мы летим домой, Питер Пен.

Дом на Тисовой Улице спал крепко и сладко, и утром жизнь его обитателей потекла обычным чередом.

***

Питер затаился; ему нравилось прятаться от пиратов и индейцев, а затем показываться им на глаза в самый неожиданный момент. Он никого не пугал и никому не вредил, поэтому с ним с удовольствием играл и суровый вождь, и вечно занятой мистер Сми.

— Я здесь! — Он подпрыгнул и взмыл в воздух, сделал кульбит и повис вниз головой. Капитан снисходительно хмыкнул и нажал Питеру на нос гладкой частью крюка. Питер ойкнул, снова повернулся и полетел вслед за капитаном, который шёл куда-то по делам, но всё-таки остановился ради сиюминутной забавы.

— Что нового случилось? — поинтересовался он, видя, что Питер не мог больше держать в себе эмоции. Они вырвались наружу тучей сияющих бабочек, а из ушей мальчишки повалил радужный дым.

— Мы исследовали бухту, побывали в пещере людоедов, но людоедов не нашли, собрали цветки папоротника для индейцев, а затем они учили меня варить грибной суп и я пошёл искать грибы, и нашёл, представляешь?

— Да неужели.

— Ага, прямо передо мной вырастали, стоило мне захотеть, — похвастался Питер. — Я и тебя угощу супом, хочешь?

— Мои ребята не откажутся, а я, пожалуй, обойдусь. — Капитан поманил Питера пальцем, а когда Питер подался ближе, вдруг взъерошил непослушные чёрные волосы.

— Эй!

— За то, что на прошлой неделе превратил все пушечные ядра в цыплят. Не представляешь, как долго мы ловили их по всему кораблю. До сих пор находим в трюме голодные пищащие комочки. Если не о нас, то о цыплятах бы подумал!

Питер пристыженно опустил голову, позабыв про вихры и то, что он пытался ими скрыть. Шрам в виде молнии ему не нравился, и хотя все наперебой твердили, что шрамы украшают мальчишек, а этот конкретный ему чертовски идёт, желание избавиться от странной штуки никуда не девалось. Только всё без толку. Питер почти отчаялся и начал потихоньку смиряться с тем, что как минимум одно его желание невозможно исполнить.

— Прости, Джеймс. Я больше так не буду.

Капитан принёс из своей каюты судовой журнал и устроился в кресле на палубе со всеми удобствами. Светило солнце, но не припекало, с открытого моря дул приятный ветерок, откуда-то пахло запеченным на углях мясом. Вечером индейцы позовут на трубку мира и сытный ужин, расскажут про сокровища, скрытые в чаще леса... целую неделю о Питере и его друзьях-потеряшках можно будет не волноваться.

— Джеймс, а можно спросить? — Питер наиграл на свирели несколько нот, подхватил следующую за ним по пятам шляпу с пером и уселся в воздухе, скрестив ноги. Голые коленки были ободраны, бледное лицо измазано в саже, грязи и траве, но глаза сияли радостью и любопытством.

Капитан дописал строчку, поставил точку, вытер кончик пера салфеткой и только затем взглянул на Питера. 

Подумал. Начал набивать трубку.

Будто в отместку ветер вдруг окреп и швырнул весь дым назад, превращая его в тёмную тучу. Капитан закашлялся, отставил руку с трубкой в сторону и вытер теперь уже платком слезящиеся глаза.

Впрочем, он не злился, нет. Питер никогда не слышал от него ни одного дурного слова.

— Я сегодня разговаривал со змеёй в лесу, — поделился Питер самым сокровенным. — Почему я умею это делать, а Потерянные Мальчишки — нет? Это не кажется тебе странным?

Капитан смерил его изучающим взглядом, вздохнул и вдруг улыбнулся — так лихо, словно ещё вчера сам был ребёнком и разбивал коленки в кровь, пытаясь забраться на самую высокую скалу, чтобы добыть редкий цветок.

— Ну разумеется нет! Кто тебе такое сказал? Ты ведь особенный. — Почуяв перемену настроения, ветер тоже переменился, и капитан смог нормально покурить. — И не просто особенный. Ты волшебник, Питер. А волшебники могут делать всё, что угодно, в том числе говорить со змеями.

Питер облегчённо вздохнул, рассмеялся — ну и глупости лезут в голову! — и унёсся прочь от корабля, ведь возле дерева уже ждали мальчишки, которым без своего лидера было страшно идти в лес собирать сладкую-сладкую малину.

Джеймс выдохнул дымное кольцо, усмехнулся, заметив фею в зелёном платье, скользнувшую меж деревьев вслед за Питером, и потянулся к часам в кармане сюртука. Скоро должен приплыть крокодил, а мистер Сми притащить новые ядра.

Один из непойманных цыплят ткнулся в ногу Джеймса и испуганно пискнул, когда оказался в клетке из пальцев. Но ему ничего не грозило: Джеймс просто посадил комок перьев в свою шляпу и оставил на столе. Кто он такой, чтобы мешать маленькому богу заводить себе домашних питомцев?


End file.
